Green Eyed Aliens
by emeraldmbuku
Summary: The sequel to Bat Mobiles and Ladies. I hope you enjoy it :D


_Hey, it's been a while huh?_  
><em>Sorry if this story sucks, I haven't been able to watch my tv shows to get inspiration, but whatever, I just wanted to write something...<em>  
><em>This would be the continuation of Bat Mobiles and Ladies.<em>  
><em>Enjoy :)<em>

* * *

><p>"Arthur, if you continue to tell me to relax, I'll break your arm in five different parts." Gwen screamed, breathless. "Oh my God, get this thing out of me!"<p>

Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana did not know how to react to a screaming Gwen. She was usually quiet and reserved, but for the last six hours, many emotions that have never seen before by the trio emerged.

"This is your entire fault Arthur." Morgana whispered sharply. "You've broken her."

"I didn't break her." Arthur looked back to his sister Morgana. "I didn't do anything." He sharply whispered back.

"Do you guys think I'm an idiot? I can hear your whispers." Gwen said angrily.

Merlin sat quietly in the back. This was one of the few moments where he could not do anything to help his friend.

"Can someone please help her?" Morgana screamed outside of Gwen's emergency room. "She's having triplets! I think that's more important than an elderly woman!"

"Morgana please stop yelling at the doctors. Gwen hasn't even begun to contract. She's just overwhelmed." Merlin begged sitting down.

"Overwhelmed?" Morgana and Gwen screamed at the same time. "You cannot even imagine how much pain I'm in." Gwen continued.

Merlin sighed and Arthur groaned. This would be a long night.

A few hours later, Gwen fell asleep. The room was finally quiet. Merlin patted down the seat next to him motioning for Arthur to sit.

"So it's finally hit you huh?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed, the corners of his mouth forming a small smile. "Yeah."

"It's gonna be hard, real hard." Merlin said while Arthur covered his head in his hands. "It will also be fun. They will mean the world to you."

"Merlin, you're probably the only other male that I trust at this moment seeing as you have four kids with Morgana's temper."

Both men laughed.

"At least they're cute." Merlin replied. "… Now that I think about it, being cute and evil at the same time is the perfect combination for an evil mastermind."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't be surprised if your children became evil masterminds?"

"No, no. I would… I think. At least, I hope I do."

Arthur looked at his friend and then shook his head. Sometimes, you just couldn't take him seriously.

"Well, I'll leave you and your very pregnant and very emotional wife alone. I'll be back around 7A.M. and hopefully by then she'll already have given birth to your offspring." Merlin snickered.

"Why would you say that?" Arthur asked disgusted.

"Because it makes you uncomfortable, and that's funny for me."

Merlin went got up and went to the couch where his wife was sleeping. Seeing that she wouldn't wake up, Merlin picked her up, skinny as he was, gave his goodbyes, and walked out of the room.

Arthur watched his friend. Merlin and Morgana were truly the definition of opposites, but he saw that when they looked at each other, they truly did love and care one another.

He went to his sleeping wife's side and held her hand. She stirred.

"Artie?" She asked.

He couldn't help but laugh at the newly made up nickname she had given him. "Yes Guinevere?"

She took a few deep breaths. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be." Arthur comforted. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Gwen tried taking a few more deep breaths before allowing tears to form in her eyes. "What if they end up having three eyes like those aliens in Toy Story?"

Arthur couldn't help, but stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Gwen bawled. "What would you do then? Would you still love your three eyed babies?" She wiped her eyes.

"Of course I would." He tried to say in all seriousness. "And you know why?"

Gwen finally calmed down. "Why?"

"Because, you're the mother alien children."

She snorted. "What if I did it with a three eyed alien?"

He faked shock.

"Kidding! But seriously, what if something goes wrong?"

He took her hand in his. "Nothing will go wrong, I promise."

She sighed. "I wanna take a walk. I'm tired of being a vegetable."

Arthur held on to his wife's hand while she struggled with every step.

When she had finally had enough, she sat down on a bench.

"I can't wait until I'm able to walk again."

Arthur chuckled.

"When did the nurse say I'd be starting my contractions?"

"He said that it depends on the woman giving birth."

"So anytime then… Great." She rolled her eyes.

Arthur rubbed her back. "Try to think of the positive, you're pregnant, which is something special in itself, you're healthy, which is important, and you're about to become a mother."

She made a face at Arthur.

"Guinevere, might I be detecting grouchiness?"

"No."

He laughed. "Let's go Oscar the Grouch. The doctor might be waiting for us."

"I can't move."

It was now his turn to make a face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I move, they might come out."

Arthur started panicking. He got up from his seat and started pacing in front of Gwen. "They're coming now?"

"I think so." She said calmly. "Arthur… Arthur, calm down."

He stopped pacing. He looked at his wife and picked her up.

Gwen was shocked and amazed to the fact that after gaining around fifty pounds, he was still able to carry her. "My, my Arthur, when did you get so muscular?" She said seductively.

"Guinevere, as much as I like this side of you, now is not the time." He said as he opened the doors to the hospital with his leg.

"Shouldn't your own wife be aware that you're so muscular?" She ignored his reply. "Why don't we… go to a nearby closet?"

"Not now. You're about to give birth." He said roughly.

"That can wait." She continued.

"Listen, I love you, with all my heart. We can always have sex another day, but right now and at this very moment, you're not in the best conditions for it."

She pouted. He kept walking.

As they arrived in their assigned room, the doctor and her nurses was already waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon I assume." The doctor said.

"Yes." Arthur replied breathless.

"I'm doctor Hannan, but please call me Suzanne."

"I'm Arthur, and this is Guinevere. Can you please help me?"

"Eric, please place Guinevere on the bed so we can proceed."

The nurse placed Gwen on the hospital bed and immediately, she felt pain. The other nurses, knowing that she was giving birth to triplets, made her feel as comfortable as they could.

A few moments that seemed like hours to Arthur passed and Guinevere began to push. He never left her side wiping away the sweat on his forehead and kissing her hand, telling her she would be alright.

"I see a head." Dr. Hannan exclaimed.

Arthur quickly went by the doctor's side. He was a bit disgusted, but could not keep his eyes away as he saw his first child being born.

"Keep pushing Gwen." The doctor continued. "Good job. Here we have number one, a beautiful baby boy."

Arthur couldn't help, but cry. His firstborn was a boy.

"Is it over?" Gwen asked from the other side of the bed.

"Not yet my dear, you still have two more to go."

Gwen slumped I her bed.

Two hours later, another girl and a boy were born.

They were given no names as their mother was still asleep. Arthur couldn't sleep. He was too happy.

He heard footsteps from behind, but didn't care.

"I've gotta admit it to ya, you did well." Merlin said softly.

"I did, didn't I?" He responded.

Morgana sat next to Arthur. "Well little brother, I suppose I have to congratulate you and everything so make it quick."

She hugged him.

"I've just gotta warn ya about something." Merlin added.

"Hmm?" Arthur said not completely listening.

"Consider your sex life gone." He chuckled.

Arthur turned to face him. "I'll have you know that she wanted to do it right before giving birth."

Merlin's eyes opened wider. "Is that even possible?"

Arthur smirked.

When Merlin and Morgana left to go and pick up their children from his mother's house, Gwen had just woken up.

"So…" Arthur asked casually. "About that closet…" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"What about it?" She asked confused.

"Would you still be up for it?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I just gave birth to three of your kids. You're not getting anything for a long time Arthur Pendragon."

Sometimes Merlin was right, but Arthur would never admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>


End file.
